mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Woman warrior
(1833)]] The portrayal of women warriors in literature and popular culture has been studied in literary, film, feminist and cultural studies. In fictional works, the character type often refers to a strong female personality, determined in pursuit of her goals and often eager to take on typical "man's work" like fighting wars or performing manual labour to accomplish those goals. The woman warrior has become a stock character, and stands in contrast to the "damsel in distress" archetype. Historical examples by Dante Gabriel Rossetti]] The daughter of a Duke, Princess Pingyang raised and commanded her own army in the revolt against the Sui Dynasty. Later, her father would become Emperor Gaozu. Artemisia I of Caria was a tyrant of Halicarnassus allied with Xerxes and commanded five ships of her own in the Battle of Salamis; though her actions in the battle are questioned by some historians, it is said that Xerxes commented after the battle, a Persian loss, that "my men have turned into women and my women into men" in compliment to Artemisia's performance.Herodotus' Histories, http://www.stoa.org/diotima/anthology/artemisia.shtml The Spartan princess Arachidamia is said to have fought Pyrrhus (of the phrase "pyrrhic victory") with a group of Spartan females under her command, and killed several soldiers before perishing, though little else is known about her. The Celtic Queen Boudicca with her two daughters "took no prisoners," as they decimated the capital of Roman Britain.http://www.guardian.co.uk/uk/2000/dec/03/jasonburke.theobserver, Dig Uncovers Boudidicca's brutal streak. Women leaders have not only played an important role in cultures where there is a direct analogy to the western concept of a "princess," but have also served their societies in indigenous tribal warfare and rebellion, as well. The Dahomey people, who live in western Africa also established an all female militia, who served as royal bodyguards to the king.http://epa-prema.net/abomeyGB/resources/amazons.htm, The Amazons. With regard to Native American history, the majority of Native American tribes possessed respected and well established women leaders of their "militia". These female leaders determined the fate of prisoners of war among other tribal decisions. However, the Europeans and early American men refused to deal with Native American women on such matters and so their significance was not understood or appreciated until relatively recently.Social Text Collective (Auth.); McClintock A, Mufti A, & Shohat E (Eds.) (1997). Dangerous liaisons: Gender, nation, and postcolonial perspectives. Minneapolis: University of Minnesota Press. ISBN 9780816626496 Deborah was a prophetess and judge in the Old Testament book of Judges. Mythology The Amazons were an entire tribe of woman warriors in Greek legend, and their princesses and queens feature in many stories about them. In Hindu mythology, Chitrāngadā, wife of Arjuna was the commander of her father's armies. In British mythology, Queen Cordelia fought off several contenders for her throne by personally leading the army in its battles. Archeology In terms of the archeological record, in 1997 the earliest known women warrior burial mounds were excavated in southern Russia. They were buried with their swords, daggers, arrowheads and saddles.Davis-Kimball J (1997). Warrior women of Eurasia. Archaeology v50 #1 (abstract) David Anthony states, "About 20% of Scythian-Sarmatian "warrior graves" on the lower Don and lower Volga contained females dressed for battle as if they were men, a phenomenon that probably inspired the Greek tales about the Amazons." In 2004, the 2,000 year old remains of an Iranian female warrior were found in the northwestern Iranian city of Tabriz. Woman warrior found in Iranian tomb (http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/6661426/) Literature Women warriors have a long history in fiction, where they often have greater roles than their historical inspirations, such as "Gordafarie" (Persian: گردآفريد) in the ancient Persian epic poem The Shāhnāmeh. Various other woman warriors have appeared in classic literature: Belphoebe and Britomart in Edmund Spenser's The Faerie Queene, Bradamante and Marfisa in Orlando Furioso, and Camilla in the Aeneid. Modern media Professor Sherrie Inness in Tough Girls: Women Warriors and Wonder Women in Popular Culture and Frances Early and Kathleen Kennedy in Athena’s Daughters: Television’s New Women Warriors, for example, focus on figures such as Xena, from the television series Xena: Warrior Princess, or Buffy Summers from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (who inspired the academic field, Buffy Studies), or the Charmed Ones (Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews) from Charmed. Zoe Washburne of Joss Whedon's Firefly is referred to by her husband as a 'warrior woman' and is often in the thick of action with her captain Malcolm Reynolds. In the introduction to their text, Early and Kennedy discuss what they describe as a link between the image of women warriors and girl power.Book review See also *Virago *Women as warriors *Amazons *Female action heroes *Girls with guns *Girl Power *History of women in sports *List of women warriors in folklore *Women in the workforce *Warrior *Spiritual warrior *Spiritual warfare Military *Women in the military *History of women in the military *Timeline of women in ancient warfare *Timeline of women in early modern warfare *Timeline of women in Medieval warfare *Women in warfare (1750–1799) *Timeline of women in 19th century warfare *Women in warfare (1900–1939) *Women in warfare (1945–1999) *Women in warfare (2000–present) *Women in the First World War *Women's roles in the World Wars *Soviet women in World War II *Women in the Russian and Soviet military *Women in the military by country *Women in the military in Europe Notes Further reading *Alvarez, Maria. "Feminist icon in a catsuit (female lead character Emma Peel in defunct 1960s UK TV series The Avengers)", New Statesman, 14 August 1998. *Au, Wagner James. "Supercop as Woman Warrior." Salon.com. *Barr, Marleen S. Future Females, the Next Generation : New Voices and Velocities in Feminist Science Fiction Criticism. Lanham, Md.: Rowman & Littlefield, 2000. * Deuber-Mankowsky, Astrid and Dominic J. Bonfiglio (Translator). Lara Croft: Cyber Heroine. Minneapolis: University Of Minnesota Press, 2005. *Early, Frances and Kathleen Kennedy, Athena's Daughters: Television's New Women Warriors, Syracuse University Press, 2003. *Garner, Jack. "Strong women can be heroes, too." Democrat and Chronicle. 15 June 2001. *Heinecken, Dawn. Warrior Women of Television: A Feminist Cultural Analysis of the New Female Body in Popular Media, New York: P. Lang, 2003. *Hopkins, Susan, Girl Heroes: the New Force in Popular Culture, Pluto Press Australia, 2002. *Inness, Sherrie A. (ed.) Action Chicks: New Images of Tough Women in Popular Culture, Palgrave Macmillan, 2004. *———. Tough Girls : Women Warriors and Wonder Women in Popular Culture. Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press, 1999. * Karlyn, Kathleen Rowe. "Scream, Popular Culture, and Feminism's Third Wave: 'I'm Not My Mother'. Genders: Presenting Innovative Work in the Arts, Humanities, and Social Sciences No. 38 (2003). *Karras, Irene. "The Third Wave's Final Girl: Buffy the Vampire Slayer." thirdspace 1:2 (March 2002). *Kennedy, Helen W. "Lara Croft: Feminist Icon or Cyberbimbo?: On the Limits of Textual Analysis". Game Studies: The International Journal of Computer Game Research. 2:2 (December, 2002). *Kim, L. S. "Making women warriors: a transnational reading of Asian female action heroes in Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon." Jump Cut: A Review of Contemporary Media. No. 48, Winter, 2006. *Kingston, Maxine Hong. The Woman Warrior: Memoirs of a Girlhood Among Ghosts. New York: Vintage, 1975. *Magoulick, Mary. "Frustrating Female Heroism: Mixed Messages in Xena, Nikita, and Buffy." The Journal of Popular Culture, Volume 39 Issue 5 (October 2006). *Mainon, Dominique. The Modern Amazons: Warrior Women on Screen. Pompton Plains, N.J. : Limelight Editions, 2006. *Osgerby, Bill, Anna Gough-Yates, and Marianne Wells. Action TV : Tough-Guys, Smooth Operators and Foxy Chicks. London: Routledge, 2001. *Rowland, Robin. "Warrior queens and blind critics." Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. 31 July 2004. *Spicuzza, Mary. "Butt-Kicking Babes." AlterNet. 27 March 2001. *Tasker, Yvonne. Action and Adventure Cinema. New York: Routledge, 2004. *———.Working Girls: Gender and Sexuality in Popular Culture. London: Routledge 1998 *———.Spectacular Bodies : Gender, Genre, and the Action Cinema. London and New York: Routledge, 1993. *Trickey, Helyn. "Girls with Gauntlets." Turner Network Television. *Ventura, Michael. "Warrior Women." Psychology Today. Nov/Dec 1998. 31 (6). Category:Cultural studies Category:Feminist theory Category:Folklore Category:Legends Category:Mythological characters Category:War goddesses Category:Women's sports * Category:Female stock characters in anime and manga fr:Guerrière amazone ru:Дева-воительница